Certain types of containers of product must be stacked and packaged in cartons for shipment and storage in such a way that breakage is avoided. A typical such product is glue. Such glue containers often have a top conically shaped cap that is particularly subject to breakage. If the containers of glue are simply placed in juxtaposition with one another, breakage, especially at the conical glue spout, can occur simply by interaction of the containers during handling. If this occurs, the entire contents of the package are generally lost.